Tokyo Spooks
by CrystalAvenger
Summary: Kaneki is a pretty fly boy but Tokyo Ghoul is for weebs
1. Chapter 1- A new Adventure

Tokyo Ghoul

Episode 1

Prototype Script

[Scene opens on window outside of a coffee shop. KANEKI is looking out of it. Flash to the inside of the shop where KANEKI is in a booth with KANEKI'S FRIEND. KANEKI takes a sip of his tea]

KANEKI'S FRIEND: "So, I heard you've been talking to [INSERT CHARACTER HERE]?"

KANEKI: "Yeah, so?"

KANEKI'S FRIEND: "Soooo, you know you have no chance right?"

[KANEKI suddenly begins blushing, quick close up of his face]

KANEKI(flustered): "Wha...What do you mean?"

KANEKI'S FRIEND: Oh cmon just admit to it. It's pretty obvious you know? You're pretty bad at hiding it. You know, I heard…

[KANEKI'S FRIEND'S Voice fades out. As It slowly becomes replaced by a ringing sound]

[suddenly cut to KANEKI in a dark room, sitting on the floor. His hair is now white. He slowly lets himself up and looks straight ahead. Cut to a profile shot as the ringing gets louder. As the ringing increases, KANEKI suddenly grabs at his eye and we cut back to the cafe, the ringing has stopped, KANEKI is in the same position of frame as the other shot. KANEKI'S FRIEND'S voice is now audible]

KANEKI'S FRIEND: "Woah Kaneki, are you alright?"

KANEKI(Still holding hand over his eye): "My scar, it, it's hurting.

[KANEKI rubs his eye a bit before putting his hand down and looking down into his tea]

KANEKI'S FRIEND: "Alright then. I've been meaning to ask about how you got that scar?"

KANEKI: "Oh, I've had it since… well since forever. I think I was born with it. Sometimes it just hurts, no big deal.

KANEKI'S FRIEND: "Alright then, now about [INSERT CHARACTERS NAME HERE]..."

KANEKI: [Stands up at table] "Hey, lay off!"

[flash to Kaneki sitting in his desk at school. He is sitting at his desk, taking notes. He puts down the pencil and looks up. He quickly grabs his eye as he appears in room again. This time he is already standing. He looks directly at the audience and takes his hand off his eye, slowly, partially revealing a red eye before suddenly cutting back to the classroom. KANEKI almost falls backwards in his chair but he is caught by KANEKI'S FRIEND]

KANEKI'S FRIEND: "Woah! Be careful there! Class is over man, cmon."

[KANEKI looks straight ahead. Before getting out of his chair]

KANEKI: "Ah.. alright. Let's go"

[Flash to after school. KANEKI is walking home, it is still daylight out. KANEKI notices a figure leaning against a wall]

KANEKI: "Oh hey [INSERT CHARACTER NAME HERE] I didn't see you there."

[[INSERT CHARACTER NAME HERE] slowly approaches KANEKI]

INSERT CHARACTER NAME HERE: "I know what you are…"

KANEKI: "What… what do you mean-"

[KANEKI puts his hand up on his scar]

"AGH!"

INSERT CHARACTER NAME HERE: "You can't escape right now, Kaneki."

[[INSERT CHARACTER NAME HERE] Stands in a fight stance, suddenly spikes of ice begin to pelt KANEKI and send him back several feet]]

INSERT CHARACTER NAME HERE: "That's my spirit ability, Ice Ice Baby. If the ice can get you cold enough, it can freeze you and then SHATTER YOUR BRAIN!"

[Another ice spike almost hits KANEKI when something suddenly blocks it from hitting him. ]

KANEKI: "This… this ability. What is this?!"


	2. Chapter 2- Power comes from within!

TOKYO GHOUL: EPISODE 2

[SURPRISED] TAMAKI(whups i men kaneki): WHA...WHAT! YOUR ABILITY… WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!

[EVIL I GUESS?] SPOOKY GUY: YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT KANEKI! AAAAAAAAh

[SPOOKY GUY CHARGES AT KANEKI WHEN SUDDENLY SOMETHING PROTECTS HIM]

SPOOKY GUY: MASAKA! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

KANEKI: WHATS GOING ON?!

[A GOLDEN AURA SURRONDS KANEKI]

PHAROH VOICE: KANEKI, IT IS ME PHAROH. YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME! I WILL NOW FIGHT FOR YOU

KANEKI: I..I DONT UNDERSTAND!

PHARAOH VOICE: YOULL SEE SOON ENOUGH…

ITS TIME TO DDDDDDUEL!

[KANEKI SUMMONS HIS YUGIOH CARDS]

PHAROAH VOICE: KAIBA! AT LONG LAST WE CAN SETTLE THE SCORE!

SPOOKY GUY [PULLING OFF FACE MASK TO REVEAL HE IS KAIBA]: WELL YUGI YOUVE FOUND ME OUT! NOW I MUST BATTLE YOU!

I USE PO T OF G R EE-

[KANEKI AS PHARAOH PUNCHES KAIBA]

PHARAOH: THERE IS MORE THAN ONE WAY TO DUEL!

KANEKI: THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME!BUT NOW IM HUNGRY!

PHARAOH: WHAT SHOULD WE EAT? HUMAN FLESH?

KANEKI: EW NO… I WANT SOME

NuMbeR 15 bURgEr kIng FOoT LETtuCE

THe lAST ThInG YOuD WAnT iN yOur BuRgER kInG bUrGeR


	3. Chapter 3- A Twist Of Fate

Tokyo Ghoul

Episode 3

Prototype script

[Kaneki is dead. This is his funeral

Birds eye shot of a lot of black umbrellas. Shot to close up of KANEKI'S FRIEND. As the others slowly leave, he looks at the grave quizzically. He looks over his shoulder as if about to leave then glances back at the grave before running off.

Probably wide shot of him running]

[at KANEKI'S FRIEND'S Room, he sits down at a desk, frustrated]

Kaneki's Friend: I don't get it.

No enemies. Not many friends.

You stayed out of trouble…

Who, or what could have killed you.

[He turns on a tv across from him in his room. We are able to see the broadcast]

News Reporter: A young boy named Kaneki[last name] was murdered last week by persons unknown. The police found his body inside of a large garbage bin with multiple gunshot wounds to the forehead, near the eyes and in the stomach.

The police believe he was attacked while walking from his school to home.

[he turns off the tv and reaches in his bag, he pulls out a gun. But there seems something off about it. He examines it for a while]

KANEKIS FRIEND: I found this gun when the police were there. Where they found your body…

[he begins to whisper]

I know you're here…

[the lights suddenly go out as he picks up the gun and begins laughing to himself. The laughs just get louder and louder]

[It is pitch black]

KANEKIS FRIEND: KAIBA!

[sudden shot of Kaiba in the same place Kaneki was last episode]

KAIBA: well if it isn't Kaneki's friend. Real shame about your friend, good kid.

[KANEKIS FRIEND STAYS SILENT]

KAIBA: look, can I help you?

KANEKIS FRIEND: I know…

KAIBA[surprised/off guard]: Know...Know what?!

KANEKIS FRIEND: I know what you are.

KAIBA:look I don't-

KANEKIS FRIEND: you're an idiot.

Know why?

…Because you crossed me

[Begins Laughing Loudly

KAIBA tries to run]

KANEKI: ILL SEE YOU IN HECK

[he shoots and stands over Kaiba's now dead body]

[he looks at the gun]

Kaneki I know you have to be in there…

Kaneki.

Are you proud of me?

Of what I've done?

Have I avenged you?

[he breaks down into his knees crying. Dropping the gun]

Why are you dead?

[a voice suddenly speaks up from behind him]

SPOOKY VOICE:

Oh you've done enough.

But I can tell you a way you could see your friend again

EPISODE END


End file.
